The Demon of Beacon
by yerlasthope
Summary: I have no idea how do a summary. But this story is about my OC and possible others.
1. AN

A/N: Hello, thank you for taking you're time to read this OC project I've been working on but I had a major writer's block because I could not come up with a damn thing. Anyway, please understand that this will take a while to get up in the air. Now there will be a few game references and some songs that I have no affiliation because of the copy write thing, what the hell do they call it? Please tell me what it is in the comments because I have not a fucking clue and if there is something wrong in the story inform me ASAFP for any of those who don't know what that means it stands for, As Soon As Fucking Possible. Okay now that's out of the way I can explain to who my character is his name is Logan Demon, (the prolog will be a first person P.O.V. two parts anyway then it will go into third person view after throughout the rest.) who lost his family when he was 7 ten years ago in his past life he has met Salem, and this will be new to you guys but Druids who are also dragons they help him control his 'Grimm abilities'. That's the smallest bit of info you are going to get. So again thank you for reading this and hope you enjoy.

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (God rest his soul).


	2. Prolog: The Rise of a Monster Pt1

(A/N: Alright this is the prolog so don't get your hopes up yet, I still got to come up with ideas so sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

Rwby belongs to Rooster teeth.)

"Keep up son, we're nearing the half way point!" I heard him yell out. "I'm moving as fast as I can dad, you gave me this bag of ammo for this!" Was my response to him during our training exercises from basic run drills to full on weight carrying. As we reached the half way point, he told me to take out my pistol and take at five empty cans.

I did what my father instructed me and fired the first shot at a target that was forty-five yards out, missed it by two inches. I tried again and again, only to miss eight shots, lowering my issued .45 my father smiled at me. "You killed one, you killed an ursa. Logan I am so proud!" Laughing as he patted me on the back. "My first kill." I muttered to myself, stunned as it were.

We stopped training for the rest of the day and headed back to Noble, when my dad and I got home my mother was waiting for us. A worried look is what we saw in her, dad knew it was bad yet I had no idea what's going but I went inside to clean up. As I walked up the stairs the alarms went off indicating Grimm were close. We hope they would just past by but instead it got worse as a few people panic, then gunfire, and hell broke loose.

I looked out the window of my room, one of the creatures broke from the pact and came towards our house. Scared? Yes, I clutched a baseball bat in my hands waiting for whatever may happen until both of my parents screamed fighting whatever got in. Fearing for my life I swung my bat at the window and breaking it, looking around they were everywhere eating humans and Faunus I nearly puked at the sight but I nutted up and took a swing at the first Grimm I saw, needless to say regret kicked in.

It stared at me, I saw a trickle of blood leaking out of the wolf's mouth until. CLAMP! Bit me right into my left forearm mixing my blood with its own, I screamed in pain using my free arm punching the beowolf repeatedly and it let go. I felt my vision blur, my skin burning then freezing at the same time, body aching, until nothing moments passed what felt like a month. [A/N: This maybe a good time to que The Siren by Nightwish, but that's just me and I'm not kidding about how I don't know about the copy right thing.]

Waking up from my slumber on the cold ground, Wait cold? I opened my eyes quickly seeing it's snowing. "Just. Just how long was I out for?" I said out-loud. "Ten months, child." A voice that sent a chill down my spine, looking around there stood a woman whose skin was pale as the snow around me, hair of pure white, black veins showed on her face, and eyes that pierced into my soul. I froze upon seeing this strange person, looking at my arm it scared the living life out of me.

"Relax child, I am not here to hurt you." Well at least that calmed me down, but I still didn't trust her. "W-Who are you?" I mentally slapped myself for asking that question. "Salem, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Her voice sounded like it could seduce a man without a problem, I struggled getting up from the ground but I manage to prop myself up and looked her in the eyes. "Demon, Logan Demon." I answered.

Silence filled the sharp cold air, until she gestured for me to follow and there wasn't any other choices for me so I followed. "You are an interesting human, not many would survive that effect and yet you Demon, survived. You intrigue me." Salem said and I stopped. "What do mean? 'Not many survived.' What did you do to me?" I felt a bit anger rise up in my voice when I questioned her. Slowly she turned around to answer my question. "You see Demon, you are the first human to actually let the virus course through your system and not turn you like them." She pointed her finger to show a human with pale skin, yet the person's face and parts of the body resembled of an Ursa.

My god, a virus? I couldn't believe it, the information she said I couldn't bare it. "Why spare me, just kill me already!?" I yelled knowing I lost everything and I practically begged for death. "Kill you?" Salem questioned as she turned around. "I will not kill such a-" I cut her by drawing out my pistol and aimed strait at her head "YOU FUCKING TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, THE PEOPLE I CARED ABOUT! GO TO FUCKING HELL!" I snapped and pulled the trigger until, click.

I didn't hear a body drop, the deathly sound of silence filled again staring in horror she stopped all seven slugs from entering her cranium. Throwing my gun at Salem and high tailed it away from there not looking back with tears in my eyes, I kept running for an hour than I stopped in the middle of the woods looking back once I saw the eye sore of a tall tower the belong to the Schnee corporate pricks. "Freeze!" It sounded military I wanted to turn around but I couldn't bring myself to do so, so instead I was electrocuted dropping to my knees.

[A/N: That's it for part one, now I know it was slow build up but hey part 2 will come up and this will have the training of his abilities but there will also be torcher scenes, so again first person P.O.V. and I got a lot of shit on my plate so updates will be limited sorry. I might have to change this "M" just in case. Also RWBY volume 4 excited :D. So please comment on this I will ignore your hate and flag you for it. Yerlasthope signing off!]


End file.
